


Sweetness

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Galra Keith (Voltron), Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: In which Galra!Keith loses a bet, and Lance and Shiro finally get a chance to take their sweet time teasing and playing with their usually indomitable lover.
for flufflyneko





	

“Ha! Your ass is mine, kitty!” Lance cried out when Shiro delivered the news that Keith was, in fact, wrong, and Pidge was actually older than her brother Matt. “I mean, it was so obvious, I don’t know how you missed it.”

“But she looks younger!” Keith insisted, throwing out a hand in confusion and looking between the two humans.

“That’s cause Pidge’s a girl,” Lance said, smug satisfaction curling his lip.

Keith looked to Shiro. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ve been over to their house plenty of times, even before the mission.”

“How does that even make sense? Why don’t humans of the same age  _ look  _ like they’re the same age?”

“Life’s greatest mysteries,” Lance said quickly, impatient to get back to the topic at hand. “The important thing is that I won the bet, you lost, and now your ass is mine to do whatever I wish with it.”

“Do I just get to watch?” Shiro said, already smiling, but crossing his arms for effect.

“No, no, I’m gonna need your help taming this wild beast,” Lance cooed, hands already slipping under Keith’s shirt to pull it up and off.

“And what exactly is it you wish to do with my ass?” Keith asked dryly, palpably still miffed about humans and their inconsistent age markers across the sexes.

“I want what I’ve always wanted, ever since I was a little boy. A pretty pet kitty- obedient and sweet-” he said wistfully, then ground out pointedly, “that obeys orders and is very very cute.”

Keith stared blankly at Lance as his pants were undone and slipped off. He looked at Shiro for help, but the guy only had one eyebrow up, staring at Lance with indecision.

“Are you sure you aren’t talking about a puppy?”

“No, Shiro, I mean a kitty. On a leash. Doing cute little kitten licks. Speaking of- reach over in my bag there- I picked one up in the X54R solar last week, hoping for just such an opportunity. And grab his paladin armor knee pads. He’d gonna want those.”

As Lance stripped him the last bit down and pulled him off the bed, Keith watched Shiro pull out a leash from Lance’s blue equipment bag. He sank to his knees obediently when Lance pushed him that way and looked up just as Lance caught the leash from midair.

“I’m still not sure I get this.”

“You know cats, right? Well act like a cat. All cute and pretty and-” Lance devolved into a series of odd baby noises. Shiro looked up from picking through Keith’s armor but only shrugged with a look of “Don’t ask  _ me _ ,” at Keith’s questioning stare.

“Then what are you going to do?” Keith asked, looking back at Lance.

“I’m going to play with you, silly. Pet your cute kitty ears and stroke your soft kitty back.”

“And this is,” Keith looked back to Shiro for confirmation, “sexy?”

“I think it will take us a lifetime to figure out all the mysteries that are Lance’s kinks, Keith. Sounds harmless enough, so I guess we can just go with it and see if we like it. Though,” he leveled Lance with a long suffering stare as he kneeled next to Keith, pulling his leg out straight so he could attach the knee pad. “Some ground rules would be nice. Because I’m just as confused as Keith about what exactly I’m supposed to be  _ doing _ .”

Lance sighed, frustrated at the other two not picking up on his ideas instantly.

“Fine! Rules are: Keith has to obey us. He has to stay on all fours. And only meowing or purring. Talking will get the naughty kitty sprayed with water. Or something.”

“And that’s it?”

“Then, if kitty behaves…” and Lance beamed down at Keith, obviously having full faith in his obedience, “we’ll reward him.”

“You just don’t like that I’m always in control,” Keith grumped, not entirely happy about the obeying and the meowing rules.

“No talking starting now,” Lance snapped, his cheeks turning red at the truth, and tugged at the leash so the links connecting it to the collar jingled lightly.

“The usual safeword?” Shiro asked them, reaching down to pet Keith’s hair, strokes moving out towards the soft Galra ear, tugging at it and letting it slip out between his fingers gently. 

Keith mewled in response, nuzzling into Shiro’s hand as it traveled past his cheek, cupping his hand around Shiro’s knuckles to keep it in place. Shiro laughed gently.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Lance’s hand cupped over his other ear and Keith looked over, ear twitching at the unexpected contact.

“You really are a very pretty kitty, aren’t you?”

Keith smirked and let his voice be biting. “Do you alw-”

The flick to his nose came unexpectedly and Keith sat cross eyed for a moment before glaring at Lance who stared back with a surprised expression.

“Kitties don’t talk, babe,” came Shiro’s easygoing voice and they both turned to stare at him as he reached out to rub the sting out of Keith’s nose with the pad of his thumb.

“R-right,” Lance agreed, and thanked Shiro with a quick kiss. Then he pulled on Keith’s leash as he stood. “Why don’t we take kitty out for a walk?”

“Sounds like a great idea, Lance.”

A little off-center by the lack of freedom and Shiro jumping into the game so easily, Keith followed on all fours, staring up at his two lovers in confusion.

Shiro put his hand on the door switch and Keith mewled out in alarm.

“You don’t want to go outside, Keith?” Shiro asked, face pure innocence. Keith shook his head with an avalanche of meowls, trying to back away from the door, his face growing hot at the idea of being paraded through the castle halls naked and on a leash.

“Aw, he’s scared,” cooed Lance and dropped down in front of him, mussing his ears and squishing his face affectionately. Keith tried to back away from the attention, but Lance held fast. “Are you scared of the outside, Keith?” Lance asked as Keith mewled and grunted unhappily in his hands.

He felt Shiro settle behind him, thighs boxing Keith in from an escape and strong hands smoothing up and down his sides.

“Looks like our kitty’s pretty shy, Lance,”

“That or he’s just hungry,” Lance mused, letting Keith’s face go, finally allowing him to back away and palm sullenly at his abused cheeks. Soft fingertips pressed against his bottom lip, and Keith opened up obediently, though he maintained his sulky expression as he glared up at Lance. 

Lance’s fingers played with his tongue gently and Keith allowed himself a moan, trying to relax into the unfamiliar gentle attention he was getting. Then, when Shiro’s hand pinched a nipple, Keith decided to spice things up.

“Ow! He bit me!” Lance yelped, pulling his hand away to cradle it against his chest.

There came a swift flick against the back of his head and Keith turned around to glare at Shiro.

“No biting, kitty. That’s an order,” Shiro said, a smile playing at the edge of his disapproving mouth. “Now kiss Lance’s hand to make it better.”

Keith side-eyed the hand as it was proffered back to him, and sighed. Careful, halting when Lance flinched, he stretched his neck out and lapped at a knuckle. Lance didn’t withdraw his hand, so Keith tried again, licking and laving at Lance’s fingers as they started to play with his mouth once more.

Shiro’s hand slipped down between his legs and pressed against his taint, stroking firmly and Keith moaned, starting to purr, the sound louder and lower than that of an Earth cat.

“Good kitty,” Lance managed, voice breathless as his free hand reached down to free his cock. “You think you can kiss something else for me?”

Keith mewled in reply, leaning down past Lance’s hand to nuzzle at his thigh and when it was finally available, his cock, letting it slide across his temple and his cheek.

Shiro took advantage of the new pose to play with Keith’s rim, now on easy display, letting his metal thumb massage across it as his other hand smoothed down Keith’s back in slow, luxurious petting.

Lance’s hands gently folded over his ears again, folding them in his grip as Keith licked over delicate skin in tiny flicks and nudges. His own purring was now so loud he could feel it in his skull, and now that he thought about it, Keith couldn’t remember the last time he purred during foreplay. Usually it was only making out or the afterglow that could get him this content and relaxed. Foreplay and sex were intense affairs, not ideal conditions for purring. At least with the way Keith did them.

Lance was sitting up again, rising to his knees, and then his feet, making Keith follow him. He let go of Keith’s ears and backed away. Keith stared at the cock as it bobbed out of reach, and then up at Lance’s face.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you hungry anymore?”

Recognizing the play, Keith crawled forward out of Shiro’s arms to rise up onto his knees and return his mouth to his prize. He heard Shiro laughing softly behind him, and then what was undoubtedly Shiro’s large hand pushed through his hair, massaging his scalp and ears.

Lance stepped away again, and this time Keith reached out and swatted at his dick in annoyance before it got completely out of range. Lance and Shiro both laughed. Keith once again gave chase, pressing in to lap precome up off the underside before it dripped down, holding Lance’s hips securely before he could get any funny ideas about running off again. 

Lance murmured soft praises as he closed his hands around Keith’s ears again, tugging lightly as Keith’s innocent cat-like affections started to encroach upon blow job territory. 

“I think,” came Shiro’s voice from somewhere across the room, though Keith hadn’t even noticed him walk away, “that Keith’s been a very good kitty for us so far, but I’d like to see just how obedient he can be.”

Lance moaned loudly before replying.

“That-” his hips bucked against Keith’s face, smearing precome and saliva just under Keith’s eye as the cock slipped out from under Keith’s lips. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Shiro. I do want to get him purring and mewling again.”

He was right- at some point during the game, Keith had stopped purring, too aroused and determined to drive Lance wild.

Shiro stepped up behind him and a blindfold was slipped over his face, tied snuggly and blocking out the entirely of his vision.

“You’ve had enough for now, Keith. Let Lance’s cock be,” he crooned as he picked Keith’s hands up off Lance’s hips and strapped them into handcuffs one at a time.

Keith tugged lightly at the restraint but pulled away from Lance and looked to where he thought Shiro’s face might be. An upside-down kiss was dropped softly onto his lips, Shiro’s slight stubble tickling his nose and cheek. Then his collar was being tugged along on the leash and he obediently followed, carefully crawling with his motion limited by handcuffs.

He crawled until a gentle hand cradled his jaw. 

“Careful, kitty,” came Lance’s voice and it was more caring and sweet than anything Keith had ever heard from him. “The bed’s right in front of you.” A hand took his off the floor and lifted it to feel where the mattress was. “Try not to bump your knees climbing up.”

Keith mewed softly, pushing himself up slowly, making sure not to throw himself off balance without his hands free to catch him. Fingertips lightly grazed the finer hairs along his body and he realized that both lovers were spotting him. Once up, he looked back to where he thought they might be. Warm palms pressed him around and onto his back, legs spread gently and bound arms placed over his head.

“Now we’re going to need you to be a very good kitty, Keith,” Shiro said softly, a synthetic knuckle tracing down Keith’s face, “and stay very very still. No moving at all without permission or guidance. Can you do that for us?”

Keith just barely bit off a, “Yes,” and moaned instead, letting it taper off into something resembling a mewl and earning a chuckle from both lovers. He felt Shiro’s forelock of hair tickle his pectoral before a sweet, tickling kiss was pressed to his nipple. Lance’s hands roamed up his left thigh, pressing smooth circles into it as he went, opening the leg up further and biting softly into the smooth skin there.

Keith’s moan heralded more purring, just as loud and insistent as before, Lance’s bites coming heavier, more lingering, a sole curious fingertip tracing over the underside of his cock and making Keith’s hips squirm.

A sharp bite to his nipple had him crying out, purring hitching before resuming.

“Stay still, kitty,” Shiro growled as he nipped across Keith’s chest, his voice so rough that Keith almost forgot himself entirely, wanting to tangle his fingers into Shiro’s wonderfully soft hair. He remembered himself and relaxed back down just as his fists almost lifted off the covers, but it was enough for Lance to notice and bite down punishingly into the crook of where thigh met pelvis. Keith barely kept his foot from kicking out.

“Shiro’s not the only one who can dole out punishments, kitty. Watch it, or you won’t get any treat tonight,” Lance said, voice wickedly soft, and fingers tugging threateningly on Keith’s pubes.

Keith whined, desperate to touch.

A rough hand in his hair pulled his head back and teeth grazed his throat.

“Let’s hear some more of those wonderful noises, kitty,” Shiro breathed into his skin as his hand traveled down Keith’s side to grope and scrape here and there. Keith moaned, modulating the noises into more feline cries to please his lovers as Shiro turned his head and tugged along the edge of his ear with careful teeth. 

Lance had moved one of his thighs up and was now biting the underside, the bites growing harsher as he moved towards Keith’s ass, finally letting his teeth sink in to the point of sharp pain as he reached his destination, holding his teeth clamped for a few moments with each bite. Blunt nails dragged down his legs, making them shake with the effort of not kicking out or pressing into the firm bodies of his lovers.

Shiro’s tongue danced down his exposed tricep and Keith jerked at the cool sensation of evaporating saliva as that mouth got closer to his underarm. Crying out shamelessly as Shiro’s mouth reached the oversensitive stretch of skin, Keith dug his nails into the bedding above him to stay still under the stimulation. Just as he thought Shiro kissing his underarm with tongue and teeth, hot breath and too much spit was the most unbearable thing he could be subjected to, Lance’s tongue reached his hole.

Tears soaked into the blindfold, rolled down the sides of his face to his ears, tickling as they went. He tried to stay still, but even with Lance pinning his thighs to his chest, he knew his hips were working to press harder against that awful tongue and its horrible teasing.

He meowed and willed the sounds to ring like “Please!” as he begged inside his head that they would take mercy on him for his disobedience. As it was, aside from a few nips to his rim, a bruise-tight grip on his thighs and Shiro’s nails digging scratches in between his ribs, his lovers stayed on task, not giving any respite to the intense pleasure.

Keith felt the moment he stopped purring, too desperate and wanting. Shiro stopped what he was doing and Keith moaned in gratitude as he felt the human shift.

“Lance, I think he’s been very good.”

Lance gave a few more licks, pushing harder against Keith’s twitching rim, before pulling away and slurping loudly as he licked his lips.

“I absolutely agree,” Lance agreed, his voice lazy and pleased. He let Keith’s shaking thighs back down onto the bed, palms moving softly over tense muscle. Shiro’s mouth returned to gently tug and pull on the edges of Keith’s twitching ears.

A loud thrumming broke through the pleasure and Keith shook with a purr once more. Both humans chuckled softly, apparently hoping for the response.

“We’re gonna fuck you now, Keith. Would you like that?” Lance asked, and Keith mewled a resounding agreement.

“How do you want it, babe?” Shiro asked, his voice a whisper and yet still hot and loud in Keith’s sensitive ears. “Feel free to use words to tell us.”

“Rough, Shiro,” he said immediately, the words feeling foreign and half cat-like after not being allowed to speak for so long. “I want it rough.”

“Rough we can do, kitty,” Lance said, and there was the sound of a cap being flipped open and lube being used to slick up a cock and fingers, the wet noises louder and lewder without his sight. Fingers pressed against him, only sparing a moment to massage around before pushing into Keith, fucking in and out to work themselves deeper. Keith moaned and spread his legs, welcoming the treatment, only belatedly realizing that he didn’t have express permission to move. No one noticed. Or no one cared.

Shiro was stroking along his tummy with one hand and playing with Keith’s ear with the other, obviously reclined leisurely next to him. Now and then, his hand would slip down to give Keith’s desperate cock a few light and unsatisfying tugs, making Keith squirm and mewl for more.

Lance apparently decided he was finished with Keith’s preparation and pulled his fingers almost all the way out, unexpectedly pushing them hard into Keith before retreating entirely, making Keith jump and gasp.

There was some shuffling and then Lance was pushing in, the sensation too wide and too full and yet perfect, hole stinging lightly at the unfriendly treatment.

It was a brutal pace that Lance set, and it had Keith gasping and moaning, meows mixed in with actual words, ankles crossed behind Lance’s back as he tried to encourage more, harder and deeper. He thought Lance was about to come when Lance stopped and pulled out, unwinding Keith’s legs from around his waist. Shiro suddenly moved away, pulling Keith by the ankle to rotate him on the bed and pushing in quickly. Keith yelped at the change in girth, though by the ease of the glide he assumed Shiro hadn’t gone in dry.

Shiro’s fucking was always more intense than Lance’s and Keith dragged his fingers down his face in desperation as the rough treatment had him more excited than he thought possible. He was just nearing orgasm when Shiro pulled out.

He mewled pitifully, trying to get Shiro back with his feet, but then Lance was there again, flipping him over onto his stomach, tightly gripping Keith’s cock. Lance pushed back in and rutted into him so hard that Keith devolved into a tearful, sobbing mess, gagging on Lance’s name. It didn’t take long for Keith to come, writhing and bucking and pushing back onto the cock that he only vaguely registered had come inside him too.

He gasped for breath as Lance pulled out, tense muscles slowly melting into mellow as his knees slid out from under him.

Then Shiro grabbed his hips and pushed back inside.

Keith sat up with a yowl, trying to pull off the huge cock, his rim and prostate too oversensitized by the recent orgasm, but Shiro’s strong hands held fast and forced him back down onto his cock over and over as Keith begged and pleaded to be released.

There was a vicious bite to his neck and then he could feel Shiro coming, holding Keith’s hips in place as he ground against his ass.

Then he was pulled off and allowed to fall forward, shuddering and groaning as the pain of overstimulation slowly diffused and his hole tried to regain its normal tenseness after getting reamed out.

Gentle hands worked to undo his restraints and blindfold and he was carefully folded into Shiro’s arms as Lance kissed his face all over.

“You ok, babe?” Lance asked as Shiro crooned praise into his neck.

“More than that,” Keith forced himself to say through the tired fog in his head, “I don’t think you need to win any more bets if you want to do that again.”

Shiro and Lance laughed, rewarding him with more praise and kisses.

“Good kitty.”


End file.
